sunofchedorlaomerfandomcom-20200213-history
Dilmun
Dilmun is one of the member nations of the Chedorlaomerian World Empire, having joined it in 574 BC. Major cities include Awal, the capital, Sar, Meluhha and Gerrha. Major deities worshipped in Dilmun include Insak, Muati, Enki, his consort Damgalnuna and Meskilak, the main female deity. Nanna the Sumerian Moon God has a Temple in Dilmun called the Ešagnamsar. List of Kings * Insak-gamil I 1328-1316 BC * Idin-Nin-Insak I 1316-1296 BC * Ilī-ippašra I 1296-1282 BC * Balti-Inzak I (fem) 1282-1260 * Uballissu-Marduk I 1260-1242 * Insak-gamil II 1242-1212 * Uperi I 1212-1189 * Marduk-nišu I 1189-1169 * Qana I 1169-1143 * Idin-Nin-Insak II 1143-1120 * Hundaru I 1120-1095 * Uballissu-Marduk II 1095-1071 * Uperi II 1071-1047 * Idru I 1047-1023 * Insak-gamil III 1023-1005 * Dumu-Dilmun I 1005-983 * Idin-Nin-Insak III 983-965 * Marduk-nišu II 965-946 * Inimku I 946-926 * Reš-Šamaš I 926-903 * Qana II 903-868 * Uballissu-Marduk III 868-843 * Namhani I 843-804 * Idru II 804-780 * Tab-Šamaš I 780-754 * Reš-Šamaš II 754-730 * Marduk-nišu III 730-703 * Dumu-Dilmun II 703-682 * Uballissu-Marduk IV 682-658 * Kimru I 658-635 * Qana III 635-600 * Tab-Šamaš II 600-587 * Idin-Nin-Insak IV 587-553 * Kešgal I 553-513 * Idru III 513-492 * Reš-Šamaš III 492-474 * Zaraqum I 474-450 * Namhani II 450-421 * Nabu I 421-390 * Tab-Šamaš III 390-367 * Balti-Inzak II (fem) 367-341 * Reš-Šamaš IV 341-306 * Inimku II 306-284 * Uballissu-Marduk V 284-242 * Uperi III 242-208 * Enzag I 208-187 * Namhani III 187-162 * Insak-gamil IV 162-136 * Kešgal II 136-101 BC * Balti-Inzak III (fem) 101-68 BC * Raba-ša-Marduk I 68-30 BC * Inimku III 30 BC-5 AD * Namhani IV 5 AD-39 AD * Enzag II 39-73 * Sumu I 73-114 * Kešgal III 114-146 * Uperi IV 146-182 * Reš-Šamaš V 182-210 * Arad-Ea I 210-250 * Qana IV 250-278 * Tab-Šamaš IV 278-303 * Namhani V 303-331 * Nabu II 331-370 * Idru IV 370-404 * Ibni-Marduk I 404-436 * Zaraqum II 436-473 * Idin-Nin-Insak V 473-501 * Ilī-ippašra II 501-537 * Uperi V 537-571 * Sumu II 571-598 * Iddina-Marduk I 598-626 * Marduk-nišu IV 626-661 * Kidin-Marduk I 661-697 * Hundaru II 697-723 * Nabu III 723-756 * Itti-Marduk-balatu I 756-783 * Tab-Šamaš V 783-819 * Arad-Ea II 819-848 * Zaraqum III 848-883 * Inimku IV 883-916 * Šamaš-muballit I 916-945 * Dumu-Dilmun III 945-973 * Uballissu-Marduk VI 973-1003 * Itti-Marduk-balatu II 1003-1031 * Kešgal IV 1031-1075 * Kimru II 1075-1094 * Tab-Šamaš VI 1094-1115 * Iqīša-Bau I 1115-1145 * Raba-ša-Marduk II 1145-1186 * Zaraqum IV 1186-1213 * Arad-Ea III 1213-1247 * Šamaš-muballit II 1247-1291 * Sumu III 1291-1312 * Dumu-Dilmun IV 1312-1340 * Uperi VI 1340-1377 * Ilī-ippašra III 1377-1416 * Iqīša-Bau II 1416-1444 * Zaraqum V 1444-1479 * Kimru III 1479-1503 * Enzag III 1503-1534 * Arad-Ea IV 1534-1573 * Raba-ša-Marduk III 1573-1600 * Dumu-Dilmun V 1600-1622 * Itti-Marduk-balatu III 1622-1664 * Sumu IV 1664-1693 * Kimru IV 1693-1724 * Kidin-Marduk II 1724-1760 * Inimku V 1760-1793 * Iqīša-Bau III 1793-1818 * Idin-Nin-Insak VI 1818-1849 * Qana V 1849-1876 * Insak-gamil V 1876- ** Crown Prince Ilī-ippašra